Reserved for the Future
by VuiVui
Summary: Jika Rin adalah masa depan bagi Haru, bagi Makoto, masa depannya adalah Hayato. Sosok yang memberinya mimpi, mengarahkannya pada masa depan. Tachibana Makoto x Shigino Hayato. WARNING: Shota-con, YAOI. You're already warned, so don't like don't read. PLEASE.


**Reserved for the Future**

Tachibana Makoto x Shigino Hayato

* * *

><p>"Kak Makoto!"<p>

Makoto tersenyum melihat anak kecil berambut pink kecoklatan berlari menghampirinya. Ya, anak kecil. Entah berapa kali dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu. Lengan kekarnya menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh sosok kecil itu erat, dan membiarkan lengannya dipeluk erat sebagai gantinya. Makoto mengacak rambut ikal halus itu.

"Hayato. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Makoto berkata, dan melihat wajah Hayato bersemu merah karena senang. Rasanya rumit sekali. Meski senang melihat reaksinya, namun mau tidak mau Makoto membandingkan rasanya disambut oleh adik-adiknya dengan oleh adik teman SMP-nya ini. Sungguh, tidak seharusnya dia merasa hatinya membuncah gembira dan pipinya memanas juga. Makoto berusaha menekan rasa yang itu, dan tersenyum lembut.

"...Aku sudah bisa berenang dengan jarak 25 meter sekarang," kata Hayato tersenyum malu. "Aku sedang membiasakan diri dengan jarak 50 meter..."

"Hebat! Kita tidak bertemu selama 5 bulan saja, kamu sudah berkembang pesat. Gaya punggung kah?" Makoto bertanya dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. Tidak baik untuk tetap menempel pada anak itu sementara dirinya merasa sedikit rumit.

Hayato mengangguk sebagai balasan. "...ya... Tapi, a-aku harap Kak Makoto bisa kembali lebih sering..." katanya sambil memalingkan wajah, tersipu malu. "U-untuk mengajariku lebih banyak lagi."

_Hayato, kumohon berhentilah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku_, pikir Makoto. Tidak, dia tahu pemikirannya-lah yang salah, bukan Hayato. Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu Hayato bahwa anak itu-lah alasan mengapa dia tidak kembali dalam 1 semester ke tempat renang ini, meskipun dia pulang secara rutin ke Iwatobi setiap bulannya. Dan alasan yang sama pula yang mendorongnya untuk tetap kembali, meski harus meminta tolong ke Pak Sasabe atas dasar dalih menerapkan apa yang ia pelajari di kampus. Alasan yang seharusnya tidak dia miliki.

"Ayo, aku akan menemanimu latihan. Aku memang meminta Pak Sasabe untuk memberiku kesempatan membantu kalian berlatih berenang juga," katanya. Makoto meraih tangan Hayato dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, berjalan bersama ke kolam renang.

* * *

><p>Sebetulnya, kapan dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Hayato?<p>

Mungkin saat Haru memberitahunya bahwa dia dan Rin sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Ah, daripada "memberitahu", lebih tepatnya Haru salah mengirimkan pesan yang seharusnya dia berikan kepada Rin padanya. Meskipun Makoto tahu mereka dekat, dia tidak tahu mereka sedekat _itu_, mengirimkan pesan yang cukup untuk membuat pipinya terasa panas.

Makoto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan itu, namun pada pagi hari, saat dia menjemput Haru, sahabatnya itu telah siap berdiri di depan pintu, menunggunya. Haru ternyata ingin mendapat pengakuan darinya atas hubungannya dengan Rin yang lebih dari sekedar rival. Dia ingat kata-kata Haru, "Rin memberikanku cita-cita. Mimpi masa depan. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanku tanpa Rin di dalamnya."

Bagi Makoto, hal itu mengejutkan. Bukan apa-apa, namun fakta bahwa Haru bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti itu sangat luar biasa. Tanpa mereka sadari, pengaruh Rin pada Haru lebih kuat daripada yang mereka bayangkan. Makoto bisa melihat bahwa Haru khawatir akan reaksinya. Tatapan Haru lurus mengarah padanya, namun sudut matanya bergetar penuh ketidakpastian.

Makoto meyakinkannya bahwa ia turut bahagia untuk mereka berdua, dan bahwa dia akan selalu mendoakan mereka bersama.

Tapi, Makoto tidak bisa menghapuskan kalimat Haruka tentang Rin sebagai orang yang memberinya arah dan tujuan untuk masa depan.

Karena, bagi Makoto, orang itu adalah Hayato.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan berenang satu putaran lagi," Hayato mengabarinya yang berdiri di pinggir kolam, mengawasi anak-anak yang lebih kecil lagi. Form Hayato sudah menuju arah yang baik, yang harus dilakukan hanyalah berlatih dengan rajin agar lengan dan paru-parunya kuat untuk menopangnya. Di sisi lain, Hayato masih terlalu cepat panik jika wajahnya seluruhnya berada dalam air, dan mengatasi kepanikan itu menjadi PR besar baginya.<p>

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai dirimu terlalu lelah," Makoto menyampaikan hal itu pada Hayato yang melambai menjauh.

Makoto tersenyum. Sosok kecil itulah yang memberinya masa depan. Hanya sebuah senyuman dan terima kasih bahwa Makoto telah mengajarinya berenang, dan itulah yang memberinya kepuasan lebih dari apapun. Mungkin rasanya seperti mendekati kucing dan Haru; butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka membuka diri. Dan fakta bahwa Makoto-lah yang _membuat_ raut Hayato berubah dari enggan menjadi bersemangat untuk berenang, membuatnya merasa bangga.

Awalnya dia pikir hanya kebanggaan itu yang menghinggapinya. Namun, saat dia kembali ke Iwatobi, dan mendapati wajah bahagia Hayato saat bertemu dengannya lagi, juga perkataan Kisumi bahwa Hayato terus menunggunya dan menanyakan kabarnya, Makoto setengah mati menahan agar ekspresinya tidak berubah di depan sang kakak.

Dia menghempaskan pikirannya jauh-jauh. Hayato hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Sama persis dengan usia Ren, adik laki-lakinya.

Latihan hari itu berakhir, dan dia melihat Kisumi kembali menjemput Hayato tepat pada waktunya. Hayato menanyakan apakah Makoto masih akan tinggal di Iwatobi untuk sementara, dan Makoto mengiyakannya. Dengan Haru berangkat ke Australia untuk libur musim panas, Makoto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburannya di kota kelahirannya itu.

* * *

><p>"Jangan lupa, laut."<p>

"Eh?"

Makoto sedang membahas kekhawatirannya akan kepanikan Hayato pada air dengan Kisumi sambil menunggu anak itu selesai bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Hayato juga masih takut untuk pergi ke pantai. Yah, bagus juga sih, karena itu artinya aku bisa pergi ke pantai tanpa Mama memarahiku karena tidak mengajak Hayato," Kisumi berkata sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Kisumi juga sedang pulang dari tempat kuliahnya. Walaupun terlihat playboy, dia orang yang _family-oriented_. Makoto bisa melihat hal itu dari caranya mengantar jemput Hayato tanpa mengeluh sekalipun.

"Tapi itu tidak baik, bukan?" Makoto bertanya. "Apalagi sekeliling Iwatobi itu laut. Bahkan nelayan handal pun besar kemungkinan untuk mengalami kecelakaan di laut, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hayato?"

Kisumi mengerjapkan mata. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut, membuat Makoto bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah terlalu protektif terhadap adik orang lain. Terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau yang menemaninya ke laut, Makoto?"

"...eh?"

Kisumi tersenyum dan menghela napas. "Akhir minggu ini, ayah-ibuku akan berlibur bersama, tapi sebetulnya aku juga mendapat undangan reuni dari klub basket SMAku. Hayato tidak akan ada yang menjaga, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada Makoto, yang balik melihatnya sambil bertanya-tanya apakah Kisumi mengetahui perasaan yang Makoto sembunyikan itu atau tidak.

"Akhir minggu ini aku tidak ada acara..."

"Dia pasti senang, lagipula akulah yang ada bersama Hayato saat ia tercebur ke laut. Dia masih takut untuk pergi ke laut jika bersamaku. Tapi aku tahu dia sangat mengagumi dan mempercayaimu." Cengiran Kisumi membuat Makoto sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi itu mungkin berasal dari rasa bersalahnya sendiri. "Ah," Kisumi melihat ke belakang Makoto, "Hayato!"

"Kakak!" Suara manis Hayato bergema di lorong. Dia memeluk kakaknya dan tersenyum pada Makoto. "Maaf lama, Kak, giliranku terakhir untuk menggunakan shower."

"Tidak masalah. Dan hei, Kakak ternyata harus pergi ke acara reuni akhir minggu ini—"

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku di rumah dengan siapa?!" potong Hayato. Namun kakaknya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tunggu Kakak selesai dulu. Jadi, akhir minggu ini, apakah kamu mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Makoto? Dia ingin menemanimu agar kamu tidak takut lagi dengan laut," Kisumi berkata seenaknya.

Makoto membelalakkan mata. "Kisumi, aku bahkan belum setuju..."

"Benarkah itu, Kak Makoto?!"

Makoto mundur saat melihat mata Hayato berbinar biru ke arahnya. Tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lama-lama, sama seperti binar mata Haru saat membujuk Makoto untuk kembali membelikannya ikan makerel. Selama 7 hari berturut-turut.

"...K-kalau Hayato memang mau membiasakan diri untuk berlatih di laut, aku akan membantu, dengan senang hati..." Semakin lama, nadanya semakin turun. Dia menyerah pada antusiasme Hayato dan pada dirinya yang tidak kuasa menolak keinginannya sendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anak kecil itu. Iya, anak kecil. Makoto kembali harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Hayato bahkan belum memasuki usia remaja.

"...!" Wajah Hayato berbinar bahagia, dan Makoto tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kamu memang ke-kakak-an sekali, ya, Makoto," kata Kisumi. Makoto merasa tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. _Kuharap hanya itu yang kurasakan…_

"Oke, aku akan mengajak Ran dan Ren juga supaya lebih ramai," katanya. Makoto mencoba tidak membaca ekspresi Hayato lebih lanjut, karena jika ia lakukan, ia akan menyadari perasaan kecewa Hayato yang terpampang begitu jelas di depannya. Dan ia akan senang sebagai gantinya.

* * *

><p>Langit musim panas yang membentang tinggi berwarna biru pekat, pasir halus kecoklatan saat ombak menghempas pantai yang landai, dan lautan biru gelap nan jernih.<p>

Dikelilingi oleh pemandangan seindah itu, Makoto hanya berada berdua dengan Hayato.

Godaan macam apa ini, Tuhan?

Oke, dia harus tenang. Tidak mungkin mereka cuma berdua, pemandangan seindah ini pasti jadi poin penjualan dari kamar-kamar hotel terbaik di pulau kecil ini…

…Oh ya, Makoto lupa kalau hotel disini mengkhususkan diri pada penyewaan latihan sekolah-sekolah di sekitar prefektur Iwatobi, dan, masih ada satu minggu sebelum SMA di Iwatobi memasuki waktu liburan musim panas. Entah karena apa, keterlambatan ini juga mempengaruhi sekolah Ran dan Ren. Pagi tadi, Makoto "terpaksa" hanya berangkat berdua dengan Hayato. Padahal dia sudah membuat bekal untuk berempat.

Bukan, dia juga tahu bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kak Makoto…?" Hayato memandanginya dari bawah, menggenggam erat ujung jaket Makoto. Dia masih belum mau ditinggal sendirian dengan laut, sepertinya.

"Hayato, gunakan dulu sunblock sebelum berenang," kata Makoto, duduk di bawah parasol yang sudah dia buka dan meraih lotionnya. Hayato segera menghampirinya dan terdiam cukup lama, mengamatinya membalur tubuhnya dengan lotion itu. Makoto mengatupkan rahangnya, menolak untuk merasa terlalu ge-er dan tersenyum pada anak itu. "Kamu tidak menggunakan lotionmu?"

Hayato duduk di depan Makoto dan berkata, "Ehm, biasanya kak Kisumi yang mengusapkannya untukku… Aku tidak tahu caranya sampai ke punggung…"

_Godaan macam apa ini…! _

"Oke, coba bertengkurap di atas tikar, aku akan memakaikannya untukmu." Makoto menyerah. Hari masih siang, dia masih bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin.

* * *

><p>"Selesai," Makoto berkata, menepuk bahu Hayato yang berbaring dengan santai tanpa menyadari pikiran macam apa yang berkecamuk di dalam sosok kakak yang dia kagumi.<p>

"Terima kasih, kak!" Dia bangun dengan gembira. Sebetulnya, prosesnya cukup cepat. Tangan Makoto besar dan tubuh Hayato kecil. Terlalu kecil. Anak itu juga menggigit bibirnya, namun sudut mulutnya tersenyum. Dia menahan geli, sepertinya, dan Makoto hanya bisa bersyukur Hayato tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang bisa membuatnya berpikir hal-hal yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Oke, berarti sekarang kita bisa mulai membiasakan diri dengan laut, ya. Kemari, Hayato," Makoto melangkah menuju batas deburan ombak, dan menunggu Hayato menghampirinya. Hayato tidak kunjung datang, sehingga Makoto memutuskan untuk mendatanginya setelah beberapa saat. "Jangan takut, Hayato, ayo," dia berkata, menggenggam tangan Hayato seraya mengajaknya. Dia berdiri di batas air sampai pergelangan kakinya bisa merasakan ombak-ombak membawa pasir maju dan mundur.

"K-kak…"

Genggaman Hayato di telapak tangannya mengeras. Kalau kuku Hayato panjang, pasti rasanya akan sakit.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Makoto. "Sejauh ini, kamu masih bisa berdiri?"

"Ya…"

Tapi selama beberapa menit ke depan, mereka tidak kunjung mengalami kemajuan. Secara harfiah, karena mereka belum bisa melangkah lebih depan sedikitpun.

Makoto kemudian berjongkok dan menatap Hayato. "Kakak punya ide, kamu tidak keberatan?" tanya Makoto. Hayato menggelengkan kepalanya, menunggu Makoto bergerak. Makoto segera mengangkat tubuh anak kecil itu dan memeluknya lekat-lekat. Bukan, ini bukan dirinya mencuri kesempatan. Dia hanya ingin Hayato bisa memasuki air laut tanpa merasa panik. "Kalau takut, cengkram bahuku, ya, Hayato," dia berkata.

Setapak demi setapak, Makoto berjalan lebih jauh menuju air. Selangkah lebih dalam, hingga air mencapai pinggangnya. Jika Hayato berdiri, mungkin air ini akan menjangkau kepalanya. Napas Hayato memburu dan lengannya dengan erat memeluk kepala Makoto. Ah, sosok ini begitu kecil, begitu hangat. Seperti adik-adiknya, namun, berbeda.

"Shh… Hayato, shhh… dengarkan saja suaraku. Coba pejamkan matamu, dan bayangkan kamu sedang ada di Kolam Renang Iwatobi seperti biasa…" Makoto membujuk dengan lembut, jemarinya mengusap punggung Hayato yang begitu putih hingga hampir bening. Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Makoto bertanya, "Apakah kamu ingin bisa berenang di laut juga?"

Hayato menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "I-iya… kak… Karena aku suka langit, dan jika aku bisa berenang di laut dengan gaya punggung…"

"Ya," lanjut Makoto, memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan anak itu. "Pemandangannya indah sekali. Bayangkan langit yang tanpa batas sebagai atap kolam renang lalu angin semilir yang menghampiri wajahmu… Laut yang sedang tenang betul-betul indah."

Makoto bukannya lupa bahwa dia juga dulu mengalami trauma pada laut. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuatnya merasa ingin menyembuhkan Hayato. Setidaknya, dia ingin Hayato bisa berenang di laut cerah, sepertinya. Walaupun dia sendiri masih tidak bisa berenang di laut malam hari, takut akan badai yang tidak terduga, dan apapun yang bisa disembunyikan kegelapan air laut saat malam. Hiu, hantu? Hiiiiyy… Dia tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Coba lihat, airnya bening, kan?" Makoto bertanya sambil tersenyum, dan merasakan Hayato mengangguk pelan. Pelukannya mengendur, cukup hingga dia bisa membiarkan Hayato mengambang sendiri di atas air. "Bagaimana?"

"A-aku tidak bisa menyentuh dasar lautnya…!" Hayato berteriak panik, sebelum Makoto memeluknya dan meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, dalamnya pantai hingga titik ini cukup sama dengan dalamnya kolam renang tempat ia biasa berenang sehari-hari. "Benarkah?"

"Lihat, sekarang kakak berdiri tegak lho," Makoto berkata jujur.

Hayato, untuk pertama kalinya sejak masuk ke dalam air, tertawa kecil.

Setelah itu, meski memakan waktu hingga sore hari, Hayato akhirnya bisa berenang pelan-pelan, selama Makoto masih ada dalam jarak gapaian lengannya. Tentu saja, Makoto dengan senang hati menemaninya disana. Mereka menyelingi dengan makan siang, namun Hayato lebih semangat saat dia pelan-pelan memasuki air laut.

* * *

><p>Angin di sore hari menghempaskan ombak cukup kuat. Langit juga memerah memasuki senja. "Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali," kata Makoto, mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia berjalan menjauhi air, tahu bahwa Hayato akan segera mengikutinya.<p>

"Iya, Kak Makoto," kata Hayato. "…Ah, ada sesuatu yang berkilau…" Dia membungkuk, airnya cukup dangkal hingga ia masih bisa berjinjit dengan ibu jarinya.

Namun, tanpa disadari Hayato, ombak besar datang menghempas tempatnya berdiri, dan Makoto terlambat menyadarinya. Dia berbalik untuk menyadari Hayato terhempaskan ombak lebih jauh ke tengah laut, tangannya berusaha meraih sesuatu untuk berpegangan, namun tentu saja tidak ada hal semacam itu disana.

"Hayato…!"

Makoto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berenang mengikuti surutan ombak, namun Hayato sudah cukup jauh terbawa ombak yang sama. Tidak ada rasa horror bagi Makoto yang bisa menyaingi saat lengan Hayato sudah betul-betul tenggelam, tidak terlihat di permukaan. Dia segera menghirup napas dan melihat ke dalam air. Sekeliling mereka belum malam, belum gelap. Mata hijau Makoto segera mendapati Hayato. Makoto dengan cepat meluncur, mengandalkan gerakan lengannya hingga dia bisa meraih Hayato yang kehabisan napas. Sudah beberapa detik sejak gerakannya melemah, dan saat Makoto bisa menghampirinya, mata Hayato sudah terpejam.

Tanpa mengetahui hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan, Makoto segera meraih dagu anak itu dan mendorong udara di mulutnya berpindah pada mulut Hayato. Makoto melihat dengan penuh kelegaan saat mata biru Hayato membelalak, dan tangannya kembali menggapai Makoto dengan panik. Makoto merengkuhnya erat, biru air di sekeliling mereka perlahan tercelup jingga senja. Makoto setengah sadar setengah menikmati pemandangan itu seraya membawa Hayato kembali ke permukaan.

"Uhukk…! Ka… kak… Uhukkk…! Kak Makoto..." Berulang kali Hayato memanggil namanya, dan Makoto memeluknya sambil berenang menuju pantai. Hayato terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air, namun Makoto senang saat menyadari bahwa anak itu hanya kemasukan air dan tidak mengalami sakit apapun. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya saat Hayato, yang sudah lebih tenang, malah tersungguk-sungguk menangis lega. Air laut asin dan perih, tapi dia lega.

Makoto merasa lebih lega lagi. "Syukurlah, Hayato… Syukurlah…!"

Dia begitu takut dia malah menambah trauma bagi Hayato, dan hanya bisa memeluk anak yang tersedu-sedu di depannya itu. Terdorong oleh caranya menenangkan adik-adiknya sendiri, dia menyelipkan rambut pink Hayato ke belakang telinganya, menciumi rambutnya, mengusap punggungnya.

…Namun dengan cepat Makoto menyadari siapa yang sedang ia hibur. Meskipun dia berusaha memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk segera menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan, Makoto malah mendapati dirinya melanjutkan hujanan ciuman itu ke sudut mata Hayato secara bergantian. Hayato, yang menyadari ciuman-ciuman kecil itu, mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. "Kak Mako…to…?"

"A-ah!" Makoto dengan panik segera melepaskan anak itu, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Maaf, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

Tapi saat itu Hayato menyadari bahwa Kak Makoto berwajah merah. Entah gara-gara senja atau hal lain, tapi Hayato, meski tidak terlalu mengerti hal ini, merasa lebih malu daripada sebelumnya. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. Leher, pipi, dan telinganya terasa panas. Perasaan apa ini?

Entah karena apa, Hayato malah menyadari bahwa lengannya sedari tadi—tidak, sejak siang ini bahkan—selalu digenggam oleh tangan kak Makoto. Tangan itu seperti tangan orang dewasa, bahkan lebih bisa diandalkan daripada tangan ayahnya atau kakaknya sendiri. Insting Hayato berkata bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan detil-detil seperti wajah kak Makoto yang tampan, senyumnya yang lembut, dan rasa senangnya sendiri saat tahu bahwa kedua adik kak Makoto tidak jadi ikut hari ini…

…ah, sepertinya terlambat. Dia terlanjur menyadari hal-hal itu dan merasa sedikit aneh. Padahal kak Makoto bukan kakaknya sendiri, padahal dia sudah punya kakak sendiri, tapi kenapa rasanya sedih kalau kak Makoto lebih memperhatikan orang lain, bahkan Ran dan Ren? Perasaan apa ini?

"Hayato?"

Hayato menengadah, mendapati kak Makoto memandanginya dengan khawatir. _Wajahnya dekat sekali…!_

Hayato buru-buru membuang muka, dan menunduk. "A-aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Begitu?" Makoto memastikan. Hayato mengangguk, mendengarkan saat Makoto berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ya…"

"Tidak!" seru Hayato. Hayato sendiri terkejut dia bisa meneriakkan kata-kata sekeras itu. "Kak Kisumi pasti belum pulang dari reuninya, di rumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa… dan aku… aku masih ingin bisa berenang di laut…!"

Mereka berdua terdiam, dan, sedikit takut-takut, Kisumi menengadah untuk melihat wajah kak Makoto. "Kamu tidak takut?" kak Makoto bertanya padanya. Hayato menggeleng. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke penginapan dan melanjutkan lagi besok. Ini, pakai handukmu," kata Makoto, menyerahkan handuk pada Hayato.

Hayato segera membungkus kepalanya dengan handuk itu, dan merasa begitu malu karena dia begitu senang masih bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kak Makoto.

* * *

><p>Pemandian umum di penginapan menyediakan air panas buatan, dan Hayato dengan senang hati segera menuju pemandian umum. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kulitnya lengket dan dingin karena diterpa angin sore selama mereka berjalan ke penginapan. Ada dua kasur di kamar mereka, tapi kak Makoto memintanya untuk mandi lebih dulu karena ingin mengurus makan malam mereka.<p>

Hayato sudah besar, dia sudah tahu bahwa sebelum memasuki bak pemandian, badannya harus terlebih dulu digosok dengan sabun dan dibasuh air hingga bersih. Hm, bak pemandian rasanya hangat sekali. Dia jadi ingat rasanya dipeluk kak Makoto…

…panas. Lehernya kembali panas.

Karena dia takut, dia terus menerus memeluk dan dipeluk kak Makoto. Rasanya enak. Kak Kisumi orang yang asyik dan sering menemaninya kemana dia ingin, tapi jarang sekali memeluknya atau apa… Aneh juga, padahal Hayato tahu kak Kisumi sering memeluk teman-temannya. Tapi yang tidak pernah dia lakukan adalah menciumnya…

…mencium…

_T-tadi… aku dicium kak Makoto ya…? Rasanya berbeda dengan dicium oleh Mama di keningku sebelum tidur… _

Hayato tahu maksud kak Makoto adalah untuk membuatnya lebih tenang, dia menangis hebat tadi. Tapi, apakah itu juga cara kak Makoto menenangkan adik-adiknya?

….ugh, kenapa dia merasa sebal?

Pintu berderak terbuka, dan Hayato menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang memasuki pemandian. Tinggi, seperti orang dewasa, tampan sekali. Kak Makoto.

Dan, sama seperti ayah, ibu, dan kakak kalau menemaninya mandi, kak Makoto pun tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Hayato agak penasaran sejauh apa fisik kak Makoto berbeda dengan kakaknya, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya malu jika dia terlalu penasaran dengan area-area tertentu. Area privat memang sebaiknya tidak dilihat ya, mungkin.

"Hai Hayato, kamu sudah selesai?"

"I-iya… Tapi aku masih ingin berendam."

Kak Makoto tersenyum padanya. "Jangan sampai kulitmu kepanasan."

"Iya..."

_Duh, senyum kak Makoto manis sekali…_ Hayato membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke air. Dia membelakangi kak Makoto agar tidak menonton bagaimana air dan sabun mengalir sepanjang kontur fisik kak Makoto yang bahkan lebih bagus daripada kakaknya yang seorang pemain basket. Tidak lama kemudian, punggungnya terasa sedikit geli. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk mencaritahu penyebabnya, dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan kak Makoto.

Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah pada saat yang hampir bersamaan.

* * *

><p><em>Buk!<em> Badan Hayato terhempas pelan dengan kasur, yang menerimanya dengan pelukan sejuk. Dia sudah selesai berpakaian, dan rasanya tidak lapar. Dia malah mengantuk.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah memejamkan mata, Hayato segera terlelap.

Makoto menyusulHayato dari pemandian umum 5 menit kemudian. Namun saat dia memasuki kamar mereka, yang dia dapati adalah sosok Hayato dengan piyama flannel berwarna hijau muda, sudah terlelap. Makoto tersenyum dan meraih handuk basah Hayato yang masih menempel di lehernya, mungkin dia sedang mengeringkan rambut, seharusnya. Jika rambutnya tetap basah seperti itu, dia bisa masuk angin. Tapi Makoto tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Hari ini hari yang cukup berat bagi Hayato.

Dengan perlahan, Makoto mengangkat tubuh Hayato dan membaringkannya di atas kasur dengan benar, dan menutupnya dengan selimut. Jika ini adalah Ren, maka tidak lama kemudian pasti selimut –dan piyamanya—sudah terbuka tidak karuan saking hebohnya dia bergerak saat tidur. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Hayato adalah anak yang lebih kalem selagi tidur. Dia harap begitu.

Makoto menelepon _room service _ dan membatalkan makan malam mereka. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu merepotkan. Selagi berjalan untuk menjemur kedua handuk mereka, Makoto juga memadamkan semua lampu, selain lampu meja di antara kedua kasur. Mudah-mudahan Hayato bukan anak yang takut gelap.

Kemudian, tanpa dia sadari, badannya telah berbaring, dan matanya sudah terpejam.

* * *

><p>Hayato terbangun.<p>

Badannya rasanya panas, tidak nyaman. Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia mengingat-ingat lamanya dia berendam di pemandian, apakah itu penyebabnya? Kamar penginapan itu cukup gelap, tapi sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar deburan ombak dari arah jendela. Selain itu, hening.

Suara ombak menyebabkannya ingin buang air. Ruangan tidak terlalu gelap, ia berjalan melintasi kasur kak Makoto ke arah kamar mandi. Saat dibuka, dia bersyukur lampunya hidup.

Tapi beberapa saat dia berdiri disana, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Dia _kebelet_, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun. Apa ini? Apa ada yang salah?

* * *

><p>Makoto tidak lelah, tapi tidurnya cukup nyenyak. Meskipun begitu, dia terbangun juga saat mendengar suara isakan dari sampingnya. Awalnya dia merasa itu hanya perasaannya saja, tapi isakan itu tidak juga berhenti, dan Makoto semakin takut untuk berputar menghadap ke sumber suara isakan itu. Siapa, ada apa?<p>

"Kak Makoto…"

Barulah Makoto mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia berputar. Lega karena sosok itu sesuai dengan suaranya; memang Hayato.

"…Ya, Hayato…? Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku aneh, kak…"

"Ada apa…?" Makoto bertanya, mendorong dirinya bangkit dari kasur. Selimutnya terangkat, dia juga meraih meja disampingnya untuk mencari-cari tombol lampu.

"Ja-jangan dinyalakan!"

Hayato berseru panik padanya, dan seketika Makoto menjadi lebih sadar. "Apa yang terjadi, Hayato?"

Hayato terlihat menggigiti bibir bawahnya, seperti tidak sabar ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlalu malu untuk menyampaikan hal itu.

"Aku ingin pipis, tapi tidak bisa…"

"…Apa kamu takut ke kamar mandi sendirian?" Makoto mungkin takut, jika seusianya. Tapi ternyata, Hayato menggelengkan kepalanya. Barulah kemudian Makoto menatap murid berenangnya itu, dan melihat apa yang salah.

Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Tapi Hayato pasti bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Makoto ragu Ren atau Ran tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ah… dia ingin adik-adiknya tetap polos, namun mereka pasti akan tumbuh besar juga. Dan hal itu sepertinya sedang terjadi pada Hayato.

Makoto ingin menangis rasanya. Godaan macam apa lagi ini? Seharusnya Kisumi yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengajari adiknya, bukan Makoto! Bukan orang yang punya niat tersembunyi, baik sadar maupun tidak.

"Sh… Hayato, tidak ada yang salah kok. Apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya Makoto. Wajah Makoto memerah. Dia tidak tahu apakah yang dia lakukan ini benar, tapi sepertinya dia harus membantu Hayato untuk hal ini.

"Pa-panas, kak… Panas dan sesak…" kata Hayato sambil mendesah, dan wajahnya yang memerah di bawah sinar temaram menyebabkan Makoto menelan ludahnya. Kalau Hayato bukan anak polos, Makoto bisa berpikir bahwa Hayato sedang menggodanya…

"Duduk di sini," kata Makoto sambil menepuk-nepuk bed cover di pangkuannya. Hayato memandangnya dengan heran, tapi menurut juga. Dengan posisi itu, Makoto meraih kotak tisu di atas meja dan menaruhnya di jangkauan tangan. "Apa yang kamu rasakan itu wajar, tidak usah takut. Ada hormon yang menyebabkan kamu merasa seperti ini, tapi kita bisa sembuhkan kok, supaya kamu bisa kembali tidur."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hayato penuh pengharapan sambil menengadah.

_Maaf, Kisumi…! _ Makoto mengirimkan permohonan maafnya dalam hati, dan memeluk Hayato untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Aku akan mencontohkan, lalu nanti kamu lanjutkan sendiri ya," kata Makoto, jemarinya meraih karet celana Hayato dan menurunkannya.

"K-kak Makoto!"

"Sh… masalahnya memang disini kan?" tanya Makoto sambil memegang si "masalah" itu. Wajah Hayato semerah ceri, tapi dia mengangguk. "Panas yang ada disini terlalu terakumulasi dan harus dikeluarkan, coba sentuh saja seperti ini," kata Makoto, yang kemudian menggosok-gosokkan buku-buku jarinya, menyentuh Hayato perlahan, namun segera menaikkan temponya.

"Hh…K-kak… Kak Makoto…" suara Hayato berubah menjadi lebih tinggi, dan anak itu terlihat antara sadar dengan tidak. Jujur Makoto harap dia tidak sadar dan melupakan ini besok paginya. Tapi itu untuk nanti. "Kak… aneh…"

"Aneh itu wajar, tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah tahu caranya? Nah, sekarang, cobalah olehmu sendiri," kata Makoto, meraih tangan Hayato dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepas tangan Hayato, yang terus melanjutkan gerakan tersebut. Tidak kuasa menahan diri, Makoto merentangkan kedua kaki Hayato lebih lebar.

"Ng-ngh, ka-kak Makoto….!"

"Lanjutkan, Hayato," kata Makoto, sedikit kehilangan napasnya.

"Tidak-tidak bisa kak… Aneh… Rasanya aneh…" Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Makoto, Hayato berkata, "A-aku… sepertinya… harus kak Makoto yang… Ma-maaf, kak…"

"Kali ini saja ya," kata Makoto, yang segera mematuhi permohonan Hayato. Karena kalau diundur lebih lama, bagi Makoto akan lebih terasa seperti _foreplay_, dan itu jauh lebih bahaya daripada menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Dengan mengubah-ubah temponya, isakan Hayato menjadi lebih keras, lebih sering. Napasnya semakin memburu, dan saat punggungnya mengejang, membentuk lekukan yang tajam, Makoto segera meraih tisu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membiarkan Hayato melepaskan panas di dalamnya ke tisu dan dalam genggaman Makoto.

"K-kak… hh… Kak Makoto…"

Mata biru Hayato setengah terbuka, beberapa tetesan airmata mengalir di pipinya yang merah. Mulutnya terbuka, lembab oleh air liurnya, dan Makoto lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk mengecup ujung dagunya, lalu bibirnya. Makoto terlanjur jatuh ke dalam gairah yang tidak bisa ia bendung, tapi tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Hayato. Mata Makoto terbuka, mendapati anak itu sekarang tertidur nyenyak.

"Haha…." Makoto lemas sekali rasanya. Untung saja. Hampir saja! Untung saja Hayato tertidur, karena kalau dia terbangun, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mudah-mudahan Hayato tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Merapikan Hayato, Makoto bangkit dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat kembali, dia membaringkan diri di atas kasur Hayato sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Hayato ingat.<p>

Semuanya.

Hingga bagian Kak Makoto mengecup bibirnya dengan cara yang… sangat… membuatnya merasa malu.

Matahari mulai mengintip dari balik jendela, tapi Hayato ingin kembali lagi tertidur. Aneh sekali, rasanya dia tidak ingin lupa. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, dia juga sepertinya tidak akan pernah berani lagi untuk menatap wajah kak Makoto. Tapi… tapi kalau begitu, dia tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan gurunya ini? Tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Pelan-pelan, supaya kak Makoto tidak bangun dari suara yang dia timbulkan, Hayato bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

Padahal, sebenarnya Makoto tidak bisa tidur meskipun untuk sedetik.

Apa yang ia lakukan itu salah, amoral. Dia sudah melewati batas mengajari Hayato hingga mengambil keuntungan bagi dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah kejadian semalam. Bukan hanya semalam, tapi seharian kemarin.

Makoto kembali termenung, memikirkan apa arti Hayato baginya.

Saat ini, baginya Hayato adalah masa depan. Sosok yang memberikan arti baginya, lebih dari sekedar kakak di dalam keluarga, atau sahabat seorang jenius renang.

Lalu, apa? Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk berikutnya?

Untuk waktu yang sangat panjang, dia sangat terfokus pada membantu Haruka, menjalani masa-masa kehidupan sekolahnya. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Mungkin, pada suatu momen di masa lalu, dia pernah menyukai Haru lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi dia merasa sahabat sudah cukup, dan dia juga tahu apa arti Rin bagi Haru. Haru, yang dulu tertutup, pendiam, tidak memikirkan apapun tentang renangnya selain keinginannya untuk berenang dengan bebas. Kemudian, Haru berubah sejak ada Rin.

Sedikit banyak, Hayato adalah sosok itu baginya, sosok yang membuka wawasannya, memperluas dunianya, secara tidak langsung. Tapi hal itu cukup bagi Makoto untuk merasa ingin mengenal Hayato lebih jauh, untuk terus mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun di kehidupannya yang akan datang. Dia ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Hayato dalam jarak dekat, dan dia juga…

Dia juga ingin Hayato menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Bagi masa depannya.

_Aaah, apakah ini yang dimaksud Haru? _

* * *

><p>Keduanya tidak membahas apa yang terjadi malam itu sama sekali, namun hari itu berjalan dengan cepat. Hayato berhasil untuk berenang dengan gaya punggung, dan kepuasannya saat bisa melihat langit biru pekat musim panas, mengalahkan pikiran-pikirannya yang lain. Setidaknya, hingga ia memeluk Makoto dengan girang, dan menarik napas dengan tiba-tiba, menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Hayato memandang Makoto, lalu wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.<p>

Makoto sangat menyayangkan hal itu. Dia ingin melihat Hayato tumbuh, tapi dia takut jika dirinya justru membatasi dunia Hayato, kebalikan dari makna Hayato baginya.

Karena itu, begitu mereka pulang siang itu dengan kapal, Makoto melepaskan Hayato di pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman.

"Hayato?"

"Iya, kak?"

Makoto mendesah lembut. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke Iwatobi hingga aku mendapatkan lisensiku sendiri untuk menjadi pelatih renang," katanya.

Raut wajah Hayato berubah menjadi kekecewaan, tapi, seperti biasa, dia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang itu. Hati Makoto terpilin. Dia takut Hayato akan menjadi orang yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, yang membuatnya sedih dan tertekan. Tapi Makoto tidak bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan pengalaman berbeda yang akan mereka lalui di masa depan.

"Jangan berhenti berlatih ya, kamu pasti bisa jadi hebat nantinya."

"A… aku tidak mau jadi hebat," kata Hayato, berlinang airmata. "A-asal sudah bisa berenang, bagiku sudah cukup… Aku hanya ingin… Kak Makoto, aku ingin…"

"Maaf, Hayato. Maaf ya, untuk semuanya." Makoto mengepalkan tangannya, mencegahnya untuk memeluk anak kecil itu. Ya, anak kecil. Masih ada bentangan luas waktu untuknya tumbuh menjadi dewasa. "Tahu tidak? Kamulah yang membuatku bermimpi untuk menjadi pelatih renang." Makoto meraih kepala Hayato untuk mengacak-acak rambut ikal pinknya.

Air mata Hayato menetes.

"Jadi, terima kasih ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Kisumi," kata Makoto, yang membalikkan badannya tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Sebuah selamat tinggal.

* * *

><p>Akan tetapi, Makoto tahu dirinya bukan orang yang bisa menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengikat atau mempengaruhi Hayato lebih jauh lagi, sehingga dia tidak mengatakan sebagian dari salam perpisahannya.<p>

Suatu saat nanti, jika dia sudah kembali ke Iwatobi atau kemanapun Hayato ada, dan masih ada sesuatu di antara mereka…

…siapa tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Waaaaaa maaf. Silakan gebukin saya, makhluk bejat satu ini. Beberapa adegan ditulis untuk memenuhi hasrat **Ratu Obeng**. LOL. Tapi memang MakoHaya itu manis banget sih... Coba ulang episode terakhir setelah baca fic ini, pasti kepikiran deh. (Enggak, Vui.)

Tapi akhirnya ditulis juga sebuah fic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Asal tahu saja, asupan saya kebanyakan doujin dan fanfic lain, jadi kalau gaya bahasanya seperti ini ya itu karena inputnya seperti itu. *tidaks menyesals*


End file.
